


Big Lizards

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Family field trip!, alex is a big nerd, fun day, its cute okay, jamie is a baby nerd, maggie likes dinosaurs as much as her daughter, perfect day, they are all cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: The Sanvers family decide to use the day off to go to the museum and Jamie is super excited to see the ‘big lizards’!





	Big Lizards

“Mommy! _Momma_!!!”

Alex jumped with a start at the loud voice right near her head before her blurry vision cleared to see Jamie standing by the head of the bed beaming while still clad in her Batgirl pajamas, little duck slippers, and a wild mane of sleep messed hair. Alex groaned looking around her daughter at the clock before face planting in her pillow.

“It’s six o’clock on a day off why are you awake Jamie?”

The girl giggled moving to crawl onto the bed and plopped down between her mothers making the bed bounce effectively waking Maggie as Alex sat up.

“Cause we gotta go!”

Alex yawned stretching her arms before looking at her oldest.

“Go? Where do we have to go?”

Jamie pouted crossing her arms making Alex’s brows furrow before she looked at Maggie for help, but the detective seemed just as lost. Realizing her moms were still confused Jamie stood up on the foot of the bed putting her little hands on her hips.

“You said we’d go to the museum today!!”

The two women looked at each other realizing they’d forgotten before Alex sighed.

“Right of course we did baby but it’s only six, the museum isn’t open yet.”

Jamie pouted again.

“I wanna go!”

Maggie shifted on the bed and pulled her daughter into her lap kissing her head.

“And we will but we have to wait till it opens okay?”

Jamie pouted but nodded before all their attentions turned to the baby monitor as it started to emit shrill cries. Alex pushed the covers off and stood up stretching till her back popped.

“I’ll get him if you want to help her get ready?”

Maggie nodded as she got up holding Jamie on her hip. Alex smiled before leaving the room for the nursery across the hall. Once inside she went to the crib and scooped up the baby boy inside.

“Hey now why are you crying handsome? Hmm?”

Hearing Alex speak the boy sniffled watching her with watery deep brown eyes.

“You’re okay, let's get you changed, yeah get out of that squishy diaper.”

Now the boy cooed back at her as she laid him on the changing table and began changing him babbling back to him the whole time earning more coos and gurgles. Once Jeremiah was in a clean diaper and in a grey onesie that said ‘Of course I’m cute have you seen my moms?’ across it, a pair of little blue shorts, and tiny black socks Alex carried him to the kitchen smiling at what she found. Maggie was making breakfast while Jamie was cutting up strawberries with a butter knife. After kissing Jamie on the head Alex went to the fridge to take out a bottle but stopped when Maggie handed her one fresh from the bottle warmer making her smile.

“You’ve got this morning Mom thing down Sawyer, I’m impressed.”

Maggie smiled showing her dimples.

“You know what they say Danvers, practice makes perfect now go sit the French toast is almost ready.”

Alex smiled before pouting a little.

“No good morning kiss?”

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes but stretched up and kissed Alex before pulling away chuckling as Jeremiah whined unhappily.

“Don’t worry little man, I didn’t forget you.”

Jeremiah giggled as Maggie kissed his chubby cheek before shooing Alex again. After breakfast Alex and Maggie took turns staying with the kids while the other got ready for the day. By the time Alex walked back out into the living room Jamie was all but bouncing with excitement wearing a pink shirt that said ‘forget princess I want to be a dinosaur!’ in bubbly teal letters with a few cute pictures of pastel colored dinos on it, a pair of teal leggings, a teal hair band keeping her curls out of her face, and her favorite light up sneakers.

“Can we go yet mommy?! Pleeeeeeease?”

Alex looked at her watch then over at Maggie who was already making sure the diaper bag was filled with stuff for Jeremiah and extra stuff for Jamie.

“If _mamma_ and brother are ready.”

Jamie looked at Maggie earning a smile as she stood holding her son close.

“Ready when you are _pequeña_.”

Jamie cheered happily jumping up and down making her mothers laugh. Maggie made quick work of putting the kids in the car before helping Alex load the double stroller, Jamie may have been four but having her ride in the stroller made keeping an eye on her easier, before they both got in. Finding a parking spot was fairly easy with it being the middle of the week so once parked Alex helped Jamie out of her seat and into the stroller before getting Jeremiah and carefully placing him in the baby sling she wore them walking at Maggie’s side holding her hand as they got their tickets and entered the large building. Once inside there was a map colorfully showing all the exhibits and their locations, Maggie knelt beside the stroller pointing to the childish picture markers on the map.

“Where do you want to go first Jamie?”

The little girl looked over the pictures before beaming pointing to the cartoon beakers with bubbling colorful liquids.

“There _mamma_!”

Maggie chuckled kissing her head before going back behind the stroller smiling at Alex.

“She’s so your daughter, she wants to go to the science area first.”

Alex beamed happily taking Maggie’s hand as they walked her other hand gently rubbing Jeremiah’s back through the sling. After some walking they arrived at the science area and Jamie beamed seeing the static electricity and plasma balls. Alex carefully lifted her son from the sling glancing at Maggie.

“I’ll take her to this one if you want to hold him.”

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully but took the sling from her wife then their son making soft coos as he whined in protest of being moved. After she was sure Maggie was okay with Jeremiah Alex moved to the front of the stroller and helped Jamie out holding her on her hip.

“Ready for some science cub?”

Jamie nodded excitedly making Alex chuckle before she set Jamie down and followed her to the interactive exhibit laughing when the girl touched the static ball and her hair began to stand up. After Jamie played around a little she was ready to move on making Alex carry her back to where Maggie was with Jeremiah. Once Jamie was back in the stroller the family walked through the exhibits, Jamie watched each one asking an occasional question that made her mothers smile as they answered. After a bit they came to another map and Jamie pointed to the smiling cartoon star at once bouncing in her seat.

“Mommy! The stars mommy! I wanna see the stars!!”

Maggie laughed as she bounced Jeremiah on her shoulder looking at Alex who had a proud smile on her face.

“Alright to the stars it is my darling.”

Jamie cheered and clapped the whole way to the astrology exhibit where once she was put down she took off to the constellation tent with a few other kids making her mothers smile. Alex placed a kiss to Maggie’s cheek then Jeremiah’s head.

“I better catch up with her before she starts yelling for us.”

Maggie nodded with a smirk knowing her nerd wife just wanted to see the LED stars too. Alex made her way over and crawled inside the tent smiling when Jamie ran over and sat in her lap looking up at the stars in wonder as the recorded female voice explained about the constellations from little hidden speakers. Maggie wandered around the rest of the exhibit holding her son smiling as he cooed and looked around. They came to a stop in front of a diagram showing an upclose picture of Saturn’s rings when a woman stood beside her pretending to look at the exhibit but was really watching Maggie out of the corner of her eye.

“How old is he?”

Maggie glanced down at her son as he wiggles around a bit before curling his fingers around her hair.

“Three months.”

The woman nodded looking more fully at the pair, Maggie didn’t miss the way her eyes bounced between her and Jeremiah making her wait for the ball to drop.

“Is he yours?”

And there it was, it was something they had gone through with Jamie and Alex and they knew the moment Jeremiah was born it would happen again, people said they were open minded but most often they were just silently judging. Maggie sighed kissing her son’s head as he sucked on her finger.

“Yes he’s mine, my wife is in the tent with his sister.”

The woman glanced at the tent as if trying to see through the blackout curtain and figure out who Maggie was talking about.

“That’s sweet of you both to adopt a pair like that, siblings aren’t often kept together when one is a baby.”

Maggie gritted her teeth but didn’t respond as Jeremiah wiggles around in her hold starting to whine and kick. The detective took a breath as she shifted him around letting out a small relieved sigh when Alex and Jamie emerged from the tent and the four year old ran over beaming.

“ _Mamma_!!”

Maggie didn’t miss the way the woman’s eyes widened upon seeing Jamie then Alex as the auburn haired woman took their son gently bouncing him and stopping his fussing. Maggie picked up Jamie kissing her head smiling as the girl giggled and nuzzled her cheek with what she called ‘bunny kisses’ though Maggie often thought it was just an excuse for the toddler to wipe her nose once in awhile.

“Did you enjoy the stars _estrellita_?”

Jamie nodded before looking a little confused while Maggie glanced at the woman who seemed to finally understand before she walked away.

“What’s that mean?”

Maggie looked back at her oldest and smiled softly.

“It means little star.”

Jamie beamed showing off two tiny dimples before she tried to say the word making Maggie kiss her head with a chuckle. Once Jeremiah was content in the baby sling Alex put back on she looked back at the woman who was standing near the exit to the exhibit talking with two other women watching them.

“Are you okay? Did she say something?”

Maggie gave a reassuring smile taking her wife’s hand.

“It’s okay I handled it, I think once you guys came over she got the idea that neither of our kids are adopted.”

Alex gave a sympathetic smile placing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek before letting her put Jamie in the stroller to head to their next destination. After passing the ‘Mechanical Marvels’ exhibit they found another map with a big picture showing the newest addition to one of the exhibits and it made Jamie nearly squeal as she pointed to it excitedly.

“Dinos!! Mommy the big lizards!!”

Alex had to hide a laugh behind her hand, naturally being four and starting on the road to being bilingual Jamie still couldn’t say a lot of words then add to that being very excited it seemed dinosaur was one she was not going to be able to get out at the moment so she’d opted for the short and sweet explanation. Maggie laughed a little as she dug around in the diaper bag until she found the bottle she’d packed and handed it to Alex, who was still trying not to laugh, before kneeling beside Jamie with her phone recording.

“What was that Jamie? What do you want to go see?”

Jamie gave a puffy cheeked pout at Maggie as she pointed to the map again.

“Big lizards! I wanna see the big lizards!!”

Maggie laughed again ending the recording before kissing her daughter’s head.

“Okay off to see the dinosaurs it is then.”

Jamie cheered loudly as they headed in the direction of the room dedicated to prehistoric things and most importantly the dinosaurs. To get to where they were displaying the new T-Rex skeleton, titled ‘Dinotasia’, the family had to walk through the prehistoric exhibit. Jamie was mildly interested in the stuffed animatronic replicas of sabertooth cats and wooly mammoths, things Alex was careful to not get too close to so they didn’t go off and scare the sleeping infant on her chest, but as soon as they passed under the doorway and into the large room filled with dinosaur bones and stuffed replicas and fossils Jamie’s attention was everywhere as her eyes darted around taking everything in.

Maggie smiled as she helped her out of the stroller, giving Alex a chance to sit on a bench with Jeremiah, then was promptly pulled around by her hand to the first diagram showing a pair of Utahraptors standing either side of a next with an egg in it.

“ _Mamma_ they have feathers!”

Maggie nodded lifting Jamie onto her hip to see better.

“Yes they do, some dinos had feathers and others had all scales.”

Jamie made a soft ‘wow’ as they walked around before she looked up and pointed to the ceiling drawing Maggie’s attention to find a suspended skeleton of a flying dinosaur.

“Look at that one! It’s huuuuge!”

Maggie nodded her agreement as she found a podium that explained what it was and smiled.

“It’s a Quetzalcoatlus, it has wings that are 35 feet long!”

Jamie looked from the number her mother was pointing at then up at the bones above them and back.

“Is that a lot?”

Maggie nodded.

“Yeah it's a lot baby. Should we go see the Triceratops?”

Jamie nodded letting herself be carried around the other dioramas and skeletons until they reach a pair. One was an animatronic diorama of two baby Triceratops headbutting, the other was a full skeleton of an adult Triceratops making Jamie’s jaw drop seeing how big it was and how long the horns were.

“Are they all big _mamma_?”

Maggie glanced around before finding a few skeletons and displays of smaller dinos.

“Not all of them, there were small dinosaurs too.”

Jamie smiled seeing the smaller ones before a loud recorded roar caught her attention making her look in the direction it came from before her eyes widened seeing the giant T-Rex skeleton. Maggie smiled moving closer and watching as her oldest looked it over with wide eyes full of curiosity and wonder. After some more looking Jamie let herself be picked up and carried back to where Alex was waiting with a now awake Jeremiah in her arms. As they made their way back to the museum entrance they decided to stop at the gift shop and get a few souvenirs. They got Jeremiah a teething ring shaped like a Triceratops, a pacifier that had different dinos on it, and a cute little shirt with a cartoon T-Rex wearing sunglasses that said ‘coolasaurus rex’. Jamie got a pair of plush dinos one purple T-Rex and one orange Brontosaurus, and of course a sucker shaped like a dino footprint. Alex and Maggie each got a shirt that said ‘momasaur’ on it and they got Kara and Lena a set of little wooden dinos for Eleanor.

Once the kids were strapped into the car Maggie looked in the rear view at Jamie and smiled seeing she was rubbing her eye and yawning.

“Did you have fun today Jamie?”

The girl nodded with a sleepy smile holding her toys close making Alex look over her shoulder at their daughter.

“Do you want to come back again?”

Jamie nodded again before letting out another yawn making Alex and Maggie smile at each other before Jamie lost the fight with sleep as they pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
